marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker (Earth-5631)
| Relatives = Mary Jane Watson Parker (wife) May Parker (aunt) | Universe = Earth-5631 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer, scientist | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Marc Sumerak; Gurihiru | First = Avengers and Power Pack Assemble! Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Like his Earth-616 counterpart, this version of Peter Parker gained his super powers after having been bitten by a radioactive spider, and decided to use his powers to become a hero after his uncle Ben was murdered. Over the course of his superhero career, he ended up marrying his girlfriend Mary Jane Watson and became a member of the Avengers. Six months prior to his second encounter with the young superhero team Power Pack, Spider-Man found himself in a battle with Venom, who he defeated with a sonic blaster brought to him by Human Torch. This version of Spider-Man is first seen when, during a trip to New York, the Power Pack team ran into him and the rest of the Avengers fighting the forces of Kang the Conqueror, and successfully helped to repel them. After the Power family moved to New York, the Power Pack ran into Spider-Man again and teamed up with him to stop the Sandman. Later, Spider-Man found himself in a battle with the Vulture, who had broken into Glamor Gal cosmetics in order to steal a chemical that could undo the effects of ageing. In the fight Spider-Man ended up falling into the barrel with the chemical and found himself de-aged to a child (approximately around the same age as Jack Power. In order to keep protecting the city despite this disadvantage, he teamed up with Power Pack again. Julie Power made him a new costume and together the young Peter and Power Pack defeated several of Peter's foes while trying to prove themselves as heroes to the people of New York. After another battle with the Sandman at a beach, Peter was restored to his regular age since salt water undid the effects of the chemical. To thank Power Pack for their help, Peter invited them to a fashion show that Mary Jane was participating in. During the show however it was revealed that the fashion designer, Rudolpho, had used the Venom symbiote to create the new clothes that could change shape at will. Unfortunately, upon seeing Peter Parker, the clothes reverted back to their original, black apperance and turned all the models into copies of Venom. Power Pack and Spider-Man had to team up once more to defeat and contain them. Spider-Man and Power Pack crossed paths once more when it was revealed that Katie Power's own costume, which was also alien in origin, had picked up a 'virus' from the Venom symbiote during the fashion show. This turned her into a young Venom, who teamed up with the Sinister Six to capture Spider-Man. Fortunately for him, Power Pack realized what was going on and followed the Venom-Katie to the lair of the Sinister Six where they freed Spider-Man and teamed up with him against the villains. Afterwards, Spider-Man saw to it that Katie's costume was restored and convinced her that none of what had happened was her fault. | Powers = Identical to those of Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Abilities = Identical to those of Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Spider-Man's Web-Shooters | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Parker Family Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Leaping Category:Athletic Skills Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Precogs Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Watson Family Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Human/Spider Hybrids